conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations (FW)
About The United Nations (UN) is an international organization whose stated aims are to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after World War II to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries and to provide a platform for dialogue. There are currently 192 member states, including nearly every recognized independent state in the world. From its headquarters on international territory in New York City, the UN and its specialized agencies decide on substantive and administrative issues in regular meetings held throughout the year. The organization is divided into administrative bodies, primarily: *The General Assembly (the main deliberative assembly); *The Security Council (decides certain resolutions for peace and security); *The Economic and Social Council (assists in promoting international economic and social cooperation and development); *The Secretariat (provides studies, information and facilities needed by the UN); *The International Court of Justice (the primary judicial organ). Additional bodies deal with the governance of all other UN System agencies, such as the World Health Organization (WHO) and United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF). The UN's most visible public figure is the Secretary-General, currently Ban Ki-moon of New Japan's South Korea Province, who attained the post in 2007. The organization is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states, and has six official languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian and Spanish. Meetings March 7th 2009 (Geneva) *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "The Union of Everett calls for sanctions against Russia for it's violent and threatening behavior. It seems we have forgotten about Russia's tendency to use nuclear weapons against civilian populuses. The dud nuke fired into Tokyo, the one detonated in Mongolia and the mass EMP attack over Asia and Europe. Russia is a threat to world peace and now claims it wants war with our nation, daring us. Russia must face strict sanctions from all nations until it decides to end it's policy of terroristic behavior. Their President, Ramzan Kadyrov, is a war criminal, an accepted fact by dozens of nations. He is now the President of Russia?! This man does not belong in power and must step down. And for nations such as Cascadia and New Germany, to come to his defense, is disturbing. And for Kadyrov to say Everett wants to use weapons of mass destruction? Everett has no interest in genocide but Kadyrov on the other hand seems to enjoy the idea of mass murder." *'Prime Minister Nathan Flech (Cascadia)': "If Everett chooses to go to war with Russia, Cascadia will go to war with Everett. Fusion weapons, nor nuclear weapons, are acceptable in my country. I believe Russia will agree with the peace treaty you made, against Nuclear weapons. Do you think Kadyrov will break the oath he signed, Spencer?" *'President Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia)': "Russia has ceased its extreme behavior in the last years." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "In the last years? Just last month you fried the circutry of every nation in Asia Major using nuclear bombs. And now you say you want a 'good match' between Everett and Russia? This is not a game, Kadyrov. Everett refuses to enter combat with your psychotic forces just so you can prove yourself to the world. And Flech, Everett has no desire to go to war unless provoked. Unless Russia attacks another ally of Everett like it did with Georgia or attempts an act against Everett itself, there will be no war. It is up to Kadyrov whether or not war will occur." *'President Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia)': Excuse me? Russia did not use any of its nuclear stockpile to hurt any other country. Why is Russia's behavior threatening to Everett, in fact, I have signed an Anti-Nuclear weapons treaty, and shortly we will be replacing most of them with the still dangerous "Fusion" weapons. Why should Fusion weapons be any better? I have no wish to go to war with your country, but Russia will not tolerate Everett interrupted our country's business. We also have rights to build a huge and sophisticated droid program, better or equal to your own droid program, Ms. Spencer. War will not occur unless you further threaten the collapse of the Russian Federation. *'Foreign Minister Alexei Grusrahatov (Zulkavita)': "I have this to say. Ramzan Kadyrov was elected and chosen by the people of Russia, I seem to remember. Isn't that what democracy is supposed to be about? Elected By the People? President Spencer, Russia fired the dud nuke because it was a desperate situation, it detonated a nuke in Mongolia because they were desperate and they launched the EMP attack because they were desperate. I mean, this EMP attack saved Zulkavita. We launched a major offensive against the Quadruple Powers after this had happened. Russia probably does not want war with your country, it probably just is showing it's muscles at Everett. Any attack on Russia will mean that we will go to Russia's defence. Even though I was and still am a Soldier of our great Motherland, Zulkavita, I understand the horrors and the terrors that war brings. You need to just think about the consequences of your verbal actions, everybody!" *'Prime Minister Nathan Flech (Cascadia)': I have no wish to go to war with any country unless it goes to war with Russia, which has rights to build any type of droid, the only way I will not accept as if Russia's droids threaten Everett's or any other country's security. I hope Mr. Kadyrov of Russia will not go to war with any country. *'Prime Minister Gordon Brown (England)': I agree with Mr. Flech, Russia does have rights to build any type of weapon or tool used in military matters as long as it is not Biological, Chemical, or Nuclear. Droids are fine, Everett and other countries have droids. *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Ramzan, I think you need a neurological exam. In mid February, during the Pan-Eurasian War, your nation deployed five nuclear weapons and sixth dud nuclear bomb. Do you not remember this? As for Russia's droid program, Everett is not denying their right to construct them but does not take Russia's threats to attack us with them lightly. And the only 'interference' you experienced, Kadyrov, was your country's full scale assault of Georgia last year. We stepped in the protect our ally. Maybe your country should learn to not attack random small nations. Russia's unprovoked attack was the equivalent of a grown man beating on an infant." *'Huu Nyguyen (Holy Empire of Taiping)' In contrast with Mr. Brown (who is still an ally with us as the representative of Britannia (Meaning that if this isn't Richmondappleeater, stop using Britain), though allies can by all means have different opinions), I would NOT trust Russia with a weapon after it chose to deploy an EMP on a Completely civilian population using nuclear weapons on an area completely behind military lines, as President Spencer has stated. However, while we agree with the nation of Everett, we do not believe that this matter requires a matter of war, and we will not dirty our hands in this situation. *'Ramzan Kadyrov (Russian Federation):' "Agreed. I will not go to war with any nation. Beware that I am ready if any of you attack Russia or Zulkavita. Remember I am not using any more Nuclear weapons, unless there is an extreme emergency." March 23, 2009 (UN Headquarters, New York City, New York) Planetary Disaster Defense Program *The nations of the world would join the program agreeing to set up disaster preparedness, prevention systems and stockpile necessary supplies to maintain the existence of life. Nations part of the program would become part of a specialized alliance in which nations would work together to study and when possible, eliminate threats before they occur. *Goals of the PDDP: **Create a full planetary tsunami warning system for all oceans and a Tsunami-Killer Program. **Research and establish a way to drain super volcano calderas. **Produce vaccination for deadly diseases and pandemic threats for the entire population of Earth. **Construct an atmosphere cleansing system to reduce rising global temperatures and prevent icecap loss. **Develop an advanced asteroid/meteor warning system for quick response to incoming threats. Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "The Union of Everett proposes the Planetary Disaster Defense Program and recommends that other nations join in protecting the planet from potential threats from nature." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "A very sophisticated idea, I would like to help out as much as I can with your plan. Cascadia would also like to begin research on severe diseases, we hope to find a cure and hopefully a vaccine for SARS as well as Cancer within 5 years. I would also suggest researching a way to drain hurricane's and tropical storm's power and weaken before they make landfall. I think using Siberian freeze bombs, and possibly Cascadia's own freeze bombs which are in development, to help stop tsunamis. Possibly some way to make wind currents in Everett and America to break other wind currents favorable for creating tornadoes. Again, this is a very sophisticated idea and Cascadia would like to help as much as possible." Hillary Clinton, Secretary of State (United States of America): "I agree. America lends all its help to Everett to research new ways for humanity to live in. Mrs. Roberts also has some nice ideas that America would like Everett to include." Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Our target diseases are SARS and Avian H5N1 Flu. We also plan to produce enough vaccines for all other diseases already cured for the world's entire population. We expect a cure to most cancers by the end of this year, based on American research hidden over the years." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "Good. I'm glad Cancers cure are being finished and testing by the minute. Cascadia medical boards will plan for research on SARS, other Respiratory such as Chronic Bronchitis, and also types of Influenza, such as Avian H5N1 Flu. Also, please consider commenting on my ideas I listed above." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russian Federation): "I believe this is a good idea, Russia would like to comment on some things. Mrs. Roberts has many good ideas, especially with tornadoes. For Wildfires, I would suggest tearing down trees before fire can get there. Another thing is that Wildfires are natural and they should only be stopped if they are heading for human housing or other parts that Humans need." Georgy Marzykav, Zulkavitan Ambassador to the UN: "This is a good idea, you know. Even though this is not part of the goals of the Planetary Disaster Defence Program, we are creating satellites equipped with Lasers developed to destroy asteroids or meteors. But we see why it shouldn't be used on Tsunamis. This Program has the full support of our great country." Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "We believe that Siberia's freeze technology will work well for defense against tsunamis, hurricanes, wildfires and tornados. I don't believe that tearing down forests will aid in anything. The issue is combatting the terrorists that set forests on fire and the careless people who do not put out cigarettes or campfires. The Australian fires that occurred just months ago broke out at the hands of arsonists." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russian Federation): "I don't believe you can freeze wind, Mr. Harris, I believe ice would just fall from the sky wit no other solids to be held on, and too heavy to be held up. Besides, Hurricanes are rather large and it would also be hard to control them because of high winds. I would understand it working with Wildfires and Tsunamis, though. I agree with you on capturing arsonists." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "Those also seem like successful tactics against Wildfires and Tsunamis, though I agree with Kadyrov, you can't freeze wind. Have you still thought about the ideas I listed above?" Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "We cannot freeze wind but it is water and heat that fuel Hurricanes. Without water, hurricanes collapse and die out. As a hurricane makes landfall, they begin to dry up and instantly lose power. If we freeze the water within the hurricane, we can collapse it completely. The United States experimented with this in Project Stormfury in the 1960's by deploying silver iodide into the storm center to cool and freeze water. This only worked temporarily but something on the scale of a massive freeze bomb could completely disable such a storm." Huu Nyguyen, Foreign Minister (Holy Empire of Taiping): I also agree with Mr. Kadryov and Miss Roberts in not using Freeze weapons. Firstly, the damage to the Environment could not be worse. The Iodide, once the freeze is done, will remain in the water and cause damage. In a nation with a large fishing industry, something this reckless is far from allowed. Freezing a Tsunami will do nothing, because even though a Tsunami wave is solid, its momentum is far from halted--though friction would reduce its speed, its sheer weight and size will be like firing a missile, no better than a regular Tsunami. The only way to stop a Tsunami in that fashion is to freeze a massive area, which we find to be not only risky but also dangerous. Georgy Marzykav, Zulkavitan Ambassador to the UN: "Mr Nyguyen, Comrade Kadryov. I agree with the fact that we cannot freeze tsunamis. I think it would be much better if we had barriers which would break up the tsunami. Or my country's laser systems would weaken the structure of the tsunami. Also you need to think about using a freeze bomb on a Hurricane. Hurricanes arn't that small. They are enormous. Imagine we freeze a Hurricane the size of New York City, right? Well it'd just turn into complete ice. And it won't stay up there. Gravity will make it fall down and more lives will be at risk if something that big was frozen over a populated area." Tomas Amundsen, Foreign Minister (United Kingdom of Scandinavia): "With regard to breaking up tsunamis, tornadoes, and hurricanes: Are these systems prepared to prevent other storms from breaking off and creating more powerful multiple storms? In addition, I concur with Mr. Kadyrov with regard to containing forest fires. While many fires are caused by arson and carelessness, and such perpetrators should be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, most forest fires are caused by dry weather conditions and either spontaneous combustion or a natural stimulus such as a lightning or meteor strike." Ramzan Kadyrov, President (Russian Federation): "Yes, I have known for years that Fires are natural and are needed to clear or forests for new trees. I also believe we should only put out fires if they are headed to destroy homes and/or kill people, civilians, or soldiers. I think it could be possible to stop a tsunami using ice to stop it, but using something it to weaken to tsunami so much is collapses on itself, which would probably be using large Iox, or Titanium, pillars to crash into a tsunami and stop it from sustaining itself, making the tsnamis ripple out. If there are many of these, it could be possible to weaken a tsunami considerably, though there is still a chance of destruction and people must evacuate. The thing I suggest would be stopping Earthquakes from happening. Mr. Marzykav is also correct on the point that hurricanes are too large to be frozen, they could whip ice out of themselves and cause to much forces before they could take a large toll on a hurricane or tropical storm. If use near or over land, most would come crashing down, so we must decide on other ways to prevent hurricanes and tropical storms." Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "The Union of Everett is willing to perform large scale tests with freeze technology on stopping tsunamis as well as our alternative plan to create counter-tsunamis using direction controlled explosives with fusion weapons, all of which can be tested on the oceans of Gliese 581 D. As for stopping earthquakes, this is simply impossible. Locking the Earth's plate tectonics in place would be extremely dangerous and very complicated." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "I would oppose using counter-tsunamis, since tsunamis do not travel in a straight line and would devastate an area anyway. I do not think Mr. Kadyrov was thinking about locking our plate tectonics, either." Georgy Marzykav, Zulkavitan Ambassador to the UN: "Well Comrade Kadyrov, what you are asking, is the impossible. We would be spending lots of money, so much that our economies would be heavily damaged, just to stop tectonic plates! And you can't stop tectonic plates. I mean, if we did manage to stop all of them, well what would happen if it broke apart? The whole earth would suffer one of the world's most enormous earthquakes. Comrade Harris is right about locking tectonics. It'd just be like trying to stop a volcanic eruption in the first place. You can't do that. You just have to prepare with when it happens. But I think the most important thing is that, other nations should follow suite on a meteor or asteroid defence system, like we have. Our satellites are still being built, but we expect them to be tested in the Summer. If we don't, it'll just be Armageddon and Final Impact for real." Ramzan Kadyrov, President (Russian Federation): "Comrade, Markzykav, I don't believe I said I wated to actually lock the world's plate tectonics, almost anyone could know that wouldn't do any good. When I said that, I was meaning detecting plate resistance and then trying to slow down the plate or melt part of it to alter the earthquake's danger. This may not be possible, but we should do our best. If Everett is willing to test this if Gliese 581 D has plate tectonics, it should. Huu Nyguyen, Foreign Minister (Holy Empire of Taiping): The art of creating counter-tsunamis requires much mathematical precision and also relies on the chances that a fault that can be employed to create a countertsunami is present. As for an asteroid or meteor defense system, I believe I am not being presumptuous in saying that both Everett and the Empire of Taiping have long since prepared for such an eventuality, and there is no need to rush. As for using a laser to weaken a tsunami, the idea is obviously a pipe dream--firstly, there is no real "structure" in a tsunami, only a constant movement that allows it to retain its form. Even if you had a laser, to focus it on any given spot would be pointless due to the amount of water being cycled. A Tsunami does not crest (and thus create the point at which it can be imploded through freeze bombs) when it enters shallow water, near the coast--and at that point, it's already way too late, and freezing the water would cause damage to the fisheries that many developing nations continue to rely on. What good will preventing a disaster to the fishing industry be if you completely destroy it in the process? Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "We would rather lose fish than lose the lives of tens of millions. Currently, the greatest natural threat to the Union of Everett is the Canary Islands. There is a highly unstable volcano located there which if it erupts would cause a massive landslide that would result in a mega-tsunami that would wipe out the entire eastern seaboard of Everett. We are already in contact with the Canary Island's government on getting permission to perform a controlled collapse of this threat to prevent a full scale landslide should the La Palma volcano ever erupt.But like we've said, we will test anti-tsunami systems on the oceans of Gliese 581 D." Huu Nyguyen, Foreign Minister (Holy Empire of Taiping): I assume that Mr. Harris' ancestors were the ones who advised against using the Atomic bomb on Japan, something that, while killing more than 110,000 people, probably saved millions of both Japanese and American lives. True, we are saving the lives of at most a million people (tens of millions is an obvious exaggeration, the one that occurred in 2004 killing less than 250,000 people). But what happens after rebuilding when these millions of people (including those who would have survived anyway) cannot do what they have done for centuries? Jobs they cannot live without? Then we have a million people without any livelihoods forced to live for beggars and a portion of the seaboard that will be utterly useless to both the people, the fish and the country. While your suggestion, Mr. Harris, was perfectly reasonable in the long term, it does not bring into consideration the futures of these peoples. What we must work on is early detection and evacuation, not measures that will remove the very livelihoods of those that we save and more. Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "As of the highest tsunami so far, Lituya Bay, the splash was 1,800 feet high, not the wave. If that did happen, it most likely would have weakened, even if the splash was over 2,500 feet high." Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Tens of millions is a good estimate when you take into account the fact that a tsunami would eradicate the entire New York City metropolitan area, an area containing about fifteen million people. That is not counting the millions along the rest of the eastern seaboard. I am not sure what you are talking about. After stopping a such tsunami, life will go on, unaffected, no damage done. Fish will not be completely killed off, it is not as if we are freezing over the entire ocean. There will be plenty of fish. So, I am not sure what you mean about people not having jobs and living as beggars and the seaboard being useless." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "Like I said, there's no point in stopping a tsunami on the eastern north american seaboard from a tsunami from the canary islands, tsunamis cannot travel that far, and would only cause minor damage, such as things on docks being washed away or weak docks being broken." Jason M. Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Tsunamis do not run out of energy. Once water is displaced, it will rush across until it hits something. During the Indonesian earthquake in 2004, the tsunami travelled across the Indian Ocean and impacted Somalia, causing extensive damage, not that there was much to destroy. The La Palma threat is very real." Alaina Roberts, Foreign Minister (Cascadia): "And did you hear that the tsunami had weaken before hitting parts of Africa, such as Somalia? Sure the La Palma threat is real and a wave would hit, but it would not be as serious as the tsunami in the Indian Ocean, though it does pose a threat to Africa." Georgy Marzykav, Zulkavitan Ambassador to the UN: "Well, obviously, this is getting nowhere, by the looks of it. And Mr Nyguyen, Tsunamis do have a structure but what I meant was a molecular structure. My country's lasers would be programmed to destroy certain molecular structures, but you just have to wait and see when we begin our test in the summer. We may like to either launch it by Russian, American or Everett spaceflight. But we can welcome any other help from other nations." Ramzan Kadyrov, President (Russian Federation): "Comrade Marzykav, now I can understand your point of weakening tsunamis using lasers. But can you clarify me on why using a laser to break apart molecules would help weaken a tsunami?" Security Council *United States of America *United Kingdom *Russian Federation *Union of Everett *Taiping Empire *New Germany *New Lyon *New Japanese Empire *Mexico *Turkey *Austrian Federation *United Kingdom of Scandinavia *Imperial Nation of Siberia *South-East Asian Republic *Libya Members There are 162 nations in the United Nations. At the turn of the millenium after the formation of many new nations, countries such as Haiti joined the Union of Everett and nations such as South Korea, North Korea, Taiwan, China, Mongolia and Kazakhstan joined the New Japanese Empire. In total, 30 countries were lost to new formations. There are three countries that do not belong to the United Nations which are the Vatican City, Palestine and Western Sahara. Category:Organizations Category:Future World